Talk:Power Miners
Technically, the rock monsters aren't Minifigures. 9legoboy9 21:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC)9legoboy9 It might be nothing but several of the chearacter bios on the site bring up a portal. Hideout345 06:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * Would you mind providing an example? 09:57, 20 April 2009 (UTC) in the lego magazine, there where actually people called miners and engineers, so i think someone should make a new article telling about them Does anyone know what set number 13 is? Gogglebox2 17:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Change Can someone change Games * Rock Rocket: In this game the player controls a rock monster and they have to eat as many crystals as they can before they run out of power. To unlock all characters, you need to put different crystal combos on the crystal part of the main menu.(All yellow for Sulfurix ),(Blue x2, Green, and Yellow x2 to unlock Boulderax),(Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue to unlock Slow Motion Mode), (Blue, Yellow, Red, Yellow, Blue to unlock Super Hyper Crystal Mode), (Blue,Blue,Red,Blue, Blue to unlock Micro Mode), and (Red,Orange,Yellow,Orange,Red to unlock Speed Mode.) * Cave Convoy: In this game the player must guide several Power Miner vehicles safely through the caverns. Some codes for Cave Convoy are 0000 (Night) , 6060 (Motorcycle) , 8960 (Thunder Driller solo run) , 8959 ( Claw Digger solo run) , and 8961 (Crystal Sweeper solo run). to Games * Rock Rocket: In this game the player controls a rock monster and they have to eat as many crystals as they can before they run out of power. To unlock all characters, you need to put different crystal combos on the crystal part of the main menu. **''All Yellow'' to unlock Sulfurix **''Blue, Blue, Green, Yellow, Yellow'' to unlock Boulderax **''Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue'' to unlock Slow Motion Mode **''Blue, Yellow, Red, Yellow, Blue'' to unlock Super Hyper Crystal Mode **''Blue, Blue, Red, Blue, Blue'' to unlock Micro Mode **''Red, Orange, Yellow, Orange, Red'' to unlock Speed Mode * Cave Convoy: In this game the player must guide several Power Miner vehicles safely through the caverns. Some codes for Cave Convoy are: **0000 (Night) **6060 (Motorcycle) **8960 (Thunder Driller solo run) **8959 ( Claw Digger solo run) **8961 (Crystal Sweeper solo run) to create: Games * Rock Rocket: In this game the player controls a rock monster and they have to eat as many crystals as they can before they run out of power. To unlock all characters, you need to put different crystal combos on the crystal part of the main menu. **''All Yellow'' to unlock Sulfurix **''Blue, Blue, Green, Yellow, Yellow'' to unlock Boulderax **''Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue'' to unlock Slow Motion Mode **''Blue, Yellow, Red, Yellow, Blue'' to unlock Super Hyper Crystal Mode **''Blue, Blue, Red, Blue, Blue'' to unlock Micro Mode **''Red, Orange, Yellow, Orange, Red'' to unlock Speed Mode * Cave Convoy: In this game the player must guide several Power Miner vehicles safely through the caverns. Some codes for Cave Convoy are: **0000 (Night) **6060 (Motorcycle) **8960 (Thunder Driller solo run) **8959 ( Claw Digger solo run) **8961 (Crystal Sweeper solo run) Just copy the code from here and put it in. Thanks! 17:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Games II Can somebody delete then the codes from the games Rock Rocket and Cave Convoy? I included them in the actual games' page. 14:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Claw Catcher + Lavatraz Because these two sets were not released during Janurary 2010, it could be possible that the two are going to be March/April limtimed editions set in the US. 01:50, February 3, 2010 2011 Future The Power Miners willl continue in 2011 with an ice theme.Spitefulbrakevan1 03:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Speculation It's been said on Wikipedia that Power Miners will resume after January 2011. I don't know if this is canon or not, but it's worth keeping an eye out for... MillieMuddFan67 19:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there still no word on what 2011 holds for Power Miners? MillieMuddFan67 19:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Discontinued? Discontinued! According to Wikipedia, 2011 has seen Power Miners discontinued (see the timeline on Wikipedia). It looks definite now. MillieMuddFan67 21:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Power Miners was just removed from the LEGO.com shop website. This makes it official. LEGO Power Miners has been discontinued. :( Drew1200 20:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Drew1200 I might have guessed as much. MillieMuddFan67 20:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Image placement Anyone else notice all of the images are placed on the right? Should we change this? - 18:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Probably - Kingcjc 19:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC)